Mirror, Oh Mirror on the Wall
by N.kirby
Summary: In a more modern time, the Elemental Archfiends decide to go wander around on Halloween, on the way they find a worn-down fun-house... But inside, they find reflections that are forgotten from Hanjuku Hero. (Contains: Fanon, implied slash, implied self-cest, CanonxOC, suggestive themes)
1. Chapter 1

**((Hey again guys! I'm sorry to say but "Abyssal Spawn" is being greatly post-poned… I apologize for that!**

**In the mean-time, I wrote something for Halloween, so I hope you enjoy for now~ I don't own anyone except… Well, you'll see in Chapter Two.))**

* * *

_Mirror, oh, mirror on the wall…_

**_Chapter One_**

"Wow! Your costumes are great!" The foolish woman didn't even see that they were immortal, she just dumped candy onto them instantly. "Especially you, you look like a real zombie!" The mother gave him extra, as they exited.

Cagnazzo growled. "No fair Milon! You're not wearing a costume! And that disgusting robe doesn't count either!"

It was questionable in why the archfiends would even want to go trick-or-treating. Barbariccia loved sweets, Rubicante complied with her and wanted to show off, Cagnazzo… Just wanted to contest the others. Scarmiglione was just dragged with them.

"I would have gone as the Grim Reaper, and that'ssss it." He hissed. "I don't even eat candy—"

"I will then, cause you don't deserve it!" Cagnazzo shoved his hand into the bag, grabbing a bunch. "That just puts me into first place if I get yours by the end of this night!"

"Huh?! That'sssss cheating!"

"You didn't want it!"

"But I don't want you to win!"

Cagnazzo was dressed as Abe Takakazu. A car mechanic from a japanese comic who unzips his jacket on park benches. Rubicante wondered if Cag was making fun of him, for being a supposed flasher.

Even then, Rubicante dressed as Captain Falcon. A character from a racing game named F-Zero. It costed a lot to get a perfect helmet and badges, but to Rubi, it was worth it.

Barbariccia couldn't do much with her long hair. Rubicante suggested Princess Leia, but she went with Rapunzel, since she enjoyed Disney princesses for whatever reason. Even though nowadays in such modern times, Leia is a Disney princess since that company owns Star Wars now.

Scarmiglione didn't dress as anything, he didn't enjoy dressing up like the others. Even though Cagnazzo wished he would wear something that would be more revealing.

… Cag wondered why in the hell he would want that, Scarmiglione was a disgusting and decayed monster, though under his cloak he was actually more muscular and large than Rubicante.

The turtle shrugged it off, before Barbariccia poked him. "Was that always there Cag?" He averted his eyes to where she pointed.

"A castle? Out here?" Rubicante pondered, looking at its size. "At this time?" It seemed both dark and bright at the same time. Empty, yet full. Dead, yet lively. There was a small stand in front of it. There were signs, but the writing on the wood had worn off.

It took a while for the others to figure it out, not Scarmiglione though. "It was probably some worn down theme park. Now lets go, we don't have time for this." Cagnazzo grabbed him by the robe, smiling.

"Really Scar? It seems like no one is here but us! No stupid ticket booth, no height limits, nothing! It's Halloween, so we gotta enjoy ourselves once a year when it comes!" Cagnazzo felt his hand pushed away, before the drowned king began to rush in. "Last one in is a Goblin!"

No one liked that form of insult, and rushed in. Rubicante wanted to stop Cagnazzo and Barbariccia, Scarmiglione felt himself forcefully dragged once again.

The inside of the 'fun house' was a sight to see. Colorful paneling, vines growing on the walls. They all stopped upon the sight as Rubicante touched a vine. "They're… Real." The thorns gently prickled him, not leaving a single cut on Rubi.

A sound echoed, like the tune of an old record player. The song of a piano flowed from the old stairs. Slowly, Rubicante placed his foot upon the step, a loud creak came out. But it was impossible to hear with the melody invading them.

Climbing forth, they all felt like the stairs were endless upon scaling. Scarmiglione looked back, it seemed as if they hadn't moved at all. If anything, he felt what was under him grow and flatten. "Rubicante." Turning around, the fire archfiend listened. "I don't think we're heading anywhere… It seems to be trick stairs. This is a 'fun house' after all."

Scarmiglione held onto the railing, going downward. But he could not be able to head back where he came. Pressure grew in his body, and he wasn't the only one.

They were now being shoved up the stairs, like an escalator. Going faster, and faster up, Scarmiglione gripped to the rail. He had not many options other than to grab onto the railing. Rubicante held onto Barbariccia in fear, much to her disdain.

Clowns, clowns everywhere.

The mask of a harlequin or pierrot plastered onto the walls.

_Red, yellow, blue, green, purple, white, black, grey, pink, orange. _

So many colors flew past their eyes, no one could catch their proper facial expressions. None of them seemed happy or sad, just blank. Yet such perfect doll-like details. perhaps not even like a doll, but a person.

Cagnazzo grew unnerved by it, but refusing to show such like Rubicante and Barbariccia did. The music began playing a soft violin, tempting them all to come closer. Paintings now surrounding them, depicting the four seasons.

_The beautiful pink and green floral of Spring._

_The blue oceans and bright sky of Summer._

_The orange and brown trees of Fall._

_The beautiful white powder of Winter_

With the stairs ending, there was only a clown in front of them, presumably mechanical. "That was, uh, something." Rubicante stared at the machine. It did not move, but its eyes were open, as if it could perk up any second. "Is the 'on' button for this is missing?" Checking all the sides, no battery seemed to be inside the robot.

Only chewed up wires were around it, plugged into the wall, but otherwise unusable. "I suppose the rats got to this, if any of them are here." Barbariccia shuddered at the thought of filthy rodents running around here. Filled with illness and even more disgusting than Scarmiglione.

A grin spread on Cagnazzo, trying to make gnawing sounds and squeaks. Barbariccia jumped. "Stop that at once, Cag!" Growling, she dusted off the plaque under the clown. "'Mirror Maze starts here, venture through the Looking Glass just like Alice in her Wonderland'…" Cag liked the idea of that.

"Sounds like another race to me!" The water fiend snickered, before making his way through, feeling the left wall.

"Not fair Cag! You keep getting us into trouble!" Barbariccia whined, going after him. "Cag?! I can't tell which one is you or your reflection!" Rubicante followed after, only becoming puzzled and worried for Barb.

In place, Scarmiglione examined the clown further. "A mechanic doll…" He mumbled, it had only a slit for where its mouth and where the voice would come out. Even then it had no smile or frown, expressionless just like the masks.

"HELLO HELLO~"

A loud man-like voice came out of the harlequin, Scarmiglione flinched, landing on his rear.

"HELLO HELLO~ WELCOME WELCOME TO THE MIRROR MAZE~! WATCH YOUR STEP THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS~! AND ENJOY THE FOUR SEASONS~! BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY OR DO~! BECAUSE A SINGLE WRONG MOVE WILL GET YOU T-TO-TO-T-T-…OOOO…"

It shut off. Scarmiglione was glad for that, but worried of what the machine had said. "Barbariccia?!" He tried to call after them. "Cagnazzo?! Rubicante?!" Nothing answered. Milon had to hurry, he knew something bad would happen.

… Needless to say, it was quick for Scarmiglione to get lost. "Where did you go?!" He coughed, losing his voice from calling out to them. He looked at himself into the mirrors. "If they had only half the brains as I did, but no. People just have to think us undead have rotting brains, don't they?"


	2. Chapter 2

**((I wasn't gonna label the chapters but… My OCD kicked in.**

**Like I said last time I do not own ANY of these characters… Everyone here is owned by Squre Enix. EXCEPT Juro. She's an OC, but not a FF one oddly enough.))**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Rubicante grew tired, Barb was too fast for him. He worried about her, of all the archfiends, he cared about her the most. Cagnazzo came second since the reality was him being the youngest fiend, and he didn't care too much for Scarmiglione.

Possibly Rubicante was even in love with the wind empress, but she loved that dragoon… Even when she acted as if she disliked Kain Highwind, she preferred hanging around other females than Rubi… And there was only one thing he was smitten with more than elegant women. And it was right in front.

His own reflection.

Handsome, tender. Rubicante felt his ego increase from it. Removing the helmet from his costume, he began staring more and more. "There really is none, is there?"

* * *

Cagnazzo had made it to a dead end. "Aw come on! Barbariccia is gonna catch up to the proper goal if I don't find a way out of here!" The turtle checked all directions, feeling the glass walls, only getting himself more lost as he could no longer see Barbariccia or the others.

"Tch, figures… I don't need 'em!" He stared at the glass for a moment, sighing. "They're pathetic compared to me anyway!" Cagnazzo was one of the few who hated Barbariccia really, he liked Rubicante but didn't approve of some of his choices…

Now Scarmiglione on the other hand…

He wasn't sure to hate Scarmiglione and how weak he is, or actually be fond of Milon and enjoy bullying him. There was something that drove Cagnazzo to feel differently, it must of been his shape… For an undead being, he was bodacious despite the rotted skin.

"Ugh! Not now, can't think about that." Cagnazzo mumbled, taking a good look at himself. "I, the drowned king, can't be… Infatuated! With such a vile and unworthy beast! Besides… It's taboo, for a male like myself to like another male, especially if it's a fellow archfiend. And he loves someone else regardless!" He had to move on, Cag knew that alone, and just continued staring.

* * *

Barbariccia removed her hair accessories. Taking a good look at herself. She hated every last one of the archfiends really when she was younger. They had gotten better, especially Scarmiglione. Cagnazzo had gotten more hasty really, and Rubicante was the same as ever.

"I'm getting circles under my eyes… How long have I been up running around with these fools?"

The glass seemed like it would suck up anyone who stared or spoke around it long enough.

With a deep breath, the fiends muttered, whispering words to the mirror, in tune with the melody.

_"Mirror, oh, mirror on the wall…"_

_"Who is the most…"_

"Beautiful…" Barbariccia smirked.

"Fair…" Rubicante.

"Powerful…" Cagnazzo.

"Clever of them all?" Scarmiglione finished.

Much to their surprise, an answer came from the reflection's lips. "That would be… You of course."

* * *

Scarmiglione gasped, he knew that he did not answer himself. It was just an old rhyme he and the other fiends sang when they were young and wished to reassure themselves. "Now, would you like to sing and dance with me?"

Upon a closer look to the mirror, Milon had never worn red like this reflection. He was too late to react, seeing arms grab his. The figure stepped out, his entire body a sickly green body, a striped cape. Full blond hair and red eyes, the scent of cherry blossoms as opposed to decay. Yellow shorts, and a microphone to top that off.

"Who… Are you?!"

"I am you, and you are me… I am, _**Sprimiglione!**_" He had a cheery smile on his face, it disgusted Milon. "But you didn't answer my question, shall we dance to celebrate our meeting?"

"No—"

_"Clever yet weak the Earth fiend you are~_

_You escape the beauty and cruelty of fate~!_

_Can you not see it now, the stars align~!_

_Your heart is filled with sadness, like your friends~_

_The only thing keeping you up and around…_

_Is… Your love?"_

Scar gritted his teeth, starting to lunge at his clone. "Take back whatever lies you had jussssst ssssaid! I am fine the way I am!" He hissed in Sprimiglione's face, gripping his throat.

"But you love her don't you? I am you, I know your true feelings! And I just simply adore the feelings that can completely ruin one's being! Tell me about… _**Juro**_, the outsider. Is she as lovely as you make her? I would like to meet her-"

With a final roar, he threw his doppelganger down.

* * *

Cagnazzo looked at himself longer, he didn't know why he did… He just wanted to. Cag didn't even notice the response he got. He figured it was in his head. "Hmph, Barbariccia and the others need to quit messing around. I've lost my way entirely."

He got a better look at himself, picked at his teeth. Something was wrong with his hand though in the mirror.

There was hair growing, and not just in that spot. On his entire body.

Watching in shock, the fur grew over his entire body. "What's going on?! I am a turtle beast! Not a lycan!" He saw his snout extend, teeth stretch. Cagnazzo couldn't take it.

"Stop! Make it stop!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, turning away from the awful vision.

Opening his eyes, he checked his hands. There was no fur at all. "But…? Feh! My imagination!" Cagnazzo shrugged, before turning to a mirror.

A hairy dog standing on his hind legs, a table on his back, light-blue fur. It instantly pounced on Cagnazzo.

* * *

Barbariccia did know how lovely she was, there was no denying that. She questioned whether the voice was her's or someone else's. She brushed her bangs to the side, her reflection did the same.

Such a sweet face and almost young looking, Barb admired that about herself.

That was, if not for the fact she was -not- that young looking. She was at least an adult, not a teenager. And Barbariccia did not put on any make-up, she thought it ruined any form of natural looks. "This gives me the chills…"

And Barbariccia knew it was not her voice that emitted that, and she did not wear brown. Slender and beautiful, just like her except pensive, the girl stepped out from the glass. "Barbariccia? That's your name, right?"

"How do you know my name?" The wind empress wasn't sure to trust this lovely reflection. "I don't think I have met you at any point in my life as an archfiend."

"Y-you haven't?" The girl was nervous, Barbariccia admired this attitude. It was cute, but she couldn't be too sure yet. "B-but… I know you and… I am Falliccia."

The archfiend blinked. "I'm sorry, I don't recall such a name or your appearance." Tears formed in Falliccia's eyes, Barb felt bad now for saying that.

A sob came out of the clone. "I… I always wanted to be like you! And now I got close enough to meet you finally!" She wiped her own eyes. "They were right, no one would remember us reflections of the Four Lords…"

Growing curious, Barbariccia questioned the clone. "You mean there are more of you? Like, clones of the other three?"

"Yes…" Falliccia looked down, taking out her sword. "Please, I just have a single request… Let me _**become**_ you!"

* * *

Rubicante continued to admire himself. He truly was the most fair of the archfiends, and he did not deny it. He was a gentleman, a kind soul, an anti-villain. Rubi would rather help others than destroy, but sometimes the ones he helped enjoyed destruction.

He never did realize that his ego nearly ruined how 'fair' he was, along with him trying to be clever and really failing at it unlike Scarmiglione. But admitting that someone like him was the most intelligent fiend was insulting.

Ignoring that, he continued to admire himself. Unzipping the costume of his, staring at his figure, Rubi pressed his lips and body against the glass. Kissing himself. It felt warm and dry, much like his own being. It was such a feeling of comfort.

The fingers wrapped around his knuckles, alarming Rubicante. He only noticed now that it was not the mirror that he felt against himself. "You have a nice feel, for one that is myself." Speaking to him, Rubi looked at the reflection.

Large muscles, half naked, goggles, green hair.

Being the prideful being of fire, he almost envied this being's figure. But he was too shocked to move away. "I'm tempted to return what you just did, man. But I cannot let that ruin my mission." Rubicante watched the blue waves in his hand.

It was water. "Now, feel _**Summecante's**_ power!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Scarmiglione managed to knock out his doppelganger, a few slams against the wall and cutting his neck with poisonous nails made him pass out. "Sssssprimiglione… Feh! Not worthy to even become me! No one shall have my lovely…" His words faded, there wasn't time for monologuing.

He had to find the other archfiends. Scar hated to admit it, but this happy and singing clone made him uncomfortable, almost frightened. Sprimiglione just wanted to know about Juro, and dance. It was disgusting to him.

* * *

Running, something Scarmiglione never did, he managed to find Cagnazzo instantly, pinned onto the floor. "M…Milon…" He stuttered, there were bite marks and frostbite all over him. The hound spotted the earth fiend, attempting to jump him next. Cag, although weakened, tried to stop the beast.

"Your mirror is a wolf?" Scar questioned.

"No times for that Scar! Just help me out here or something… He's got ice powers, and I'm weak to that! Distract him!" The dog bit Cagnazzo again, on the arm.

The dog snarled. "Do not act like a fool, scaly! I am Whinazzo!" Scarmiglione was afraid this was just Cag trying to use him as a meat shield, but he went with it for now, attempted to charge Thundara on Whin. "Hah! You are the original to what Springmiglione was? Pathetic flea!"

With a large growl, the bolts struck the canine. He whined, before Cagnazzo attempted to use 'Slow' on him, the hound could no longer be quick enough to bite the two fiends. "Sleepga!" He shouted, letting blue clouds surround Whin.

Slowly, the dog grew tired, and curled up. Cagnazzo and Scar took the chance as this to flee from the doppelganger. "What an annoying pup…" Milon sighed. "Not as bad as my counterpart, but thisssss character wasssss arrogant like you."

Cag raised his brow while attempting to get out of Whinazzo's sight. "Oh, you got one too? What was yours like?"

"How doesssss… 'Fruity-tooty and having the need to end his sssssentences in song' sssssound to you?" Cagnazzo stopped, and laughed. "Sssure, you find it funny…"

"Not my fault that it is! We'll find Rubicante and Barbariccia then get out of here, who's bright idea was it to come into this cursed place?"

Milon paused, before glaring at the turtle. "It was yours, geniusssss."

Reflections of the glass made it hard to navigate, the only way to tell was to find one further than the other, then it was a path.

* * *

Barbariccia didn't struggle at all to keep her counterpart, Falli was weak, and too hesitant to attack what was herself. A few strikes of lightning got the clone tired and running. "Hohoho! Too cowardly to take down yourself, hm?" Barb stared down at her, tears streaming down. "Don't think crying will let you escape, I'll make sure no one replaces me-"

"Barbariccia!" She turned, hearing Cagnazzo's voice. The moment Barbariccia turned back, her reflection escaped.

"NO!" She yelled, seeing the two fiends show up. "You idiot! She got away!"

"Err, your clone?" Scarmiglione felt bad, even though it was Cag's fault.

"Yes! I could have finished her off right there! But then you had to walk in, didn't you?" She groaned. "Now I don't know whether she'll show up again... I take it you found your copies, Falliccia told me about them." The other two didn't respond.

They just had to find Rubicante. But he was already near defeat, by a surfer guy.

* * *

"I am soon to be you, 'red-faced terror' Rubicante… Even if we were the only ones left in the cruel caged world, we would be mismatched. You are nothing but a nuisance!" Summe placed his foot onto Rubi's neck, attempting to crush him. "It's totally a shame, because I did not think there was a dude as handsome and admirable as myself."

Looking past the goggles, Rubicante could see red eyes, piercing into his soul. "You? You are nothing but admirable. People complain about me, but I at least am honorable, and never corner others. Many are more powerful than one I was once told, even if you replace me, you will be weak-"

"Summecante!" He perked up, seeing Falliccia, tears continuing to drip past her face. "F-finish him later, Sprimiglione and Whinazzo need our help!"

With nothing to say, both him and Falliccia left into the glass.

Rubicante's lungs were filled with water. He had trouble coughing it up. "C…Cura!" With a light surrounding himself, he felt much better. "Was that… Barbariccia's mirror?" He questioned what had just happened, not seeing his three associates approach from behind.

"Hey! Rubicante, are you alright?" Cagnazzo asked, Rubicante turned to them.

"We need to get out of here instantly, we'll talk when we're out." He figured that they had seen their clones already. "Is there anyway the mirrors can be broken to make a clear path?"

Cagnazzo shrugged, before slamming his fist into the glass, to no effect other than hurting himself. "There's your answer, no."

There was no other options, they just had to keep wandering and stick together for now, hoping to find the exit. Barbariccia continued to think, she remembered Kain, and she was told once that he had to fight himself once Golbez vanished before showing up again over twenty years later.

She wondered if it was easy or hurtful for Kain to have his mind messed with. Perhaps his 'dark' side did not do that though. It could have been weak like Falli, or sadistic, or just silent.

It was a bad time to think about Kain Highwind, but she misssed and wanted to be with him, rather than stuck with the archfiends for the rest of her life. It wasn't fair that Scarmiglione got to find who he wanted, but Barbariccia could not have the dragoon. Rubicante was willing to give her love, but it was unrequited.

"You said, 'many are more powerful than one'. Did you not?" Barbariccia stopped her thoughts, looking around. "I took that well, since I'm like, totally you." Rubicante prepared himself, he could recognize his copy's voice.

As expected, he showed up. "I see your friends managed to knock out mine, not cool dude!" Summecante grinned, the others standing next to him.

"I-i-it's no use now Barbariccia! I have them by my side!"

Whinazzo howled. "You won't get away this time turtle! I'll shred you to pieces then swallow them!" Sprimiglione jumped out, shoving Whin.

_"Meet once again~_

_But this will be our last time~!_

_Before I steal your body tonight~!_

_You can't fight it off anymore~_

_All will resist, then surrender~!_

_Baby! Prepare to be gone forever!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

Cagnazzo just had a blank stare, before laughing. "That's _your_ counterparts?! A surfer, a stuttering shy-girl, and a fruit-bag?!" Falliccia whimpered at the comment, it was true that sometimes she was made fun of for it.

"Making fun of someone's stutter isn't nice Cagnazzo. It's impolite, even to doppelgangers." Rubicante interjected. Falli stopped sobbing, looking at the original Rubi.

"I _told_ you he wassss ridiculousssss." Scarmiglione sighed. "Alsssso, yours is a furry, Cag."

Summecante and Whin began to attack Cagnazzo, Rubi tried to help the fellow archfiend. Barbariccia on the other hand, was trying to rid of Falli already. Scarmiglione wanted to help his associates, but felt his attention grabbed. "Oh, you never told me your beauty was a _**Gensokyion**_!" Milon turned, seeing Sprimiglione with a doll.

A girl doll, dark grey hair with a flower crown on her head, accompanied by a laced dress. Bandages on her sleeves and light-blue button eyes. "A **_youkai_** that is a zombie like you… You're a _bad_ boy, going after_** loli!**_ Heehee~!"

The anger boiled within Milon. "Ooooh!~ Your mad, how funny! Truth be told… I had been thinking about if I was in _your_ spot."

He held the doll in his arms, clenching it. Scarmiglione froze. "How badly I want to meet her! Dolls like this are just boring, never dance or respond~ The _real_ thing I would love!~" Slowly, he stretched out his tongue, licking the plush's cheek.

It was impossible to control himself, trying to lunge at him, to be stopped by Rubicante. "Milon! No! It's easier to just find the weakness of each other! I'll rid of this copy!"

Understanding, Scar looked at Falliccia. "Barbariccia… Take care of Rubicante and Cagnazzo's counterpartssssss." She agreed, and Scarmiglione stared down at the female copy.

"D-don't… Eep! You're so frightening compared to Sprimiglione!" She shuddered, pointing the sword at him. "I won't be scared though! Not anymore!"

A smirk spread on Scarmiglione for once. "You're going to wish you were… **_Thundaga!_**" Bolts struck Falliccia, and she cried out.

Cagnazzo casted his _'tsunami'_, but Summecante easily dodged it by surfing. "What kind of move is that? I have a surfboard dude! You think I'll fall down like the other me?" Figuring that he was water powered, Barbariccia gestured for Cag to move.

"_**Maelstorm!**_" Aiming for the surfer, a dark tornado whipped Summecante out of the water. He fell onto the hound, and Whinazzo snarled.

Climbing onto Whinazzo, Summe smirked. "_**Cura!**_" He began to heal himself, much to Barbariccia's disdain. "Hey doggy! My other self's mantle is open!" He pointed at Rubicante, who was trying to use 'inferno' on Spring.

"_**Snowstorm!**_" Falliccia whipped herself into a tornado to deflect the blizzard and protect Springmiglione, hitting nearly everyone. Rubicante felt his fire-power decrease, and Cagnazzo was nearly unable to move.

Barbariccia was unprepared, and also hit in the process. The only one not bothered by it was Scarmiglione. Summecante aimed for him though.

"_**Sun Burn!**_" With powerful rays, he began to scorch the earth fiend.

It was Falli's turn to actually do something now. "_**Hurricane!**_" The harsh blow struck the archfiends, who grew more and more tired. Falliccia flinched from seeing one of her foes in an amount of pain and groan.

"Can't… Let them… Take over!" Rubicante gasped.

"I'm more worried about what they do after they become usssss! I do not want that awful thing touching _my_ Juro!" Scarmiglione hissed, directing at his reflection.

"Oh sorrows~! Us forgotten Soft-Boiled Seasons will be left alone once more~!" Sprimiglione grinned, before finally taking his turn. "_**Poison Thorns!**_"

Vines coiled around, constricting all of the archfiends, drained of energy as they already were. The thorny branches were hurting them even more. Cagnazzo could not bite his way through, they were too tight and rough. Summecante grinned, staring at them. They all had nothing to say, the Elemental Lords were to be defeated by ridiculous mirrors.

The reflections just took a good look. Summecante opened his mouth. "Such powers were not what we had in our world... We got them from watching you. Your infamy drove us to meet and copy your powers, or make our own!"

"Do you realize what this means?" Falliccia said, without stutter this time. "No one remembers us! No one remembers our world! Only few do, but we were overshadowed by you, the original fiends!" She had a look of guilt on her face toward Rubicante.

"And now… None shall know who you were! We cannot leave unless our counterparts stay here in this forsaken castle!" Whinazzo growled.

"Oh, dear karma at it's best~! Have any last words before you are away from the world~?"

Cagnazzo stared down at himself. "I do but…" He swallowed, not sure if this was a good time to say it. "Well, two things really! One for Rubicante… Please tell me you have more ideas!"

He thought to himself. "Many are more powerful than one… It is true, but…" Rubicante began to smirk. "Tell me reflection, do you have the power of _'Geryon'_?"

The other three fiends felt a smile spread on their face, it had been a long time since they had used 'that'. Summecante looked puzzled. "Geryon? Of all our years of knowing you we have not-"

"Then! The Malice shall form!" Rubicante shouted out of his normal tone, turning himself into a flare.

Barbariccia followed him, becoming wind, turning menacing. "Now we shall not be stopped!"

"Yet _you_ will!" Cagnazzo laughed maniacally, roaring like a dragon and changing into a whirlpool.

"And we shall send you back to your tomb!" Scarmiglione no longer had his slur, but rather a deep booming voice. He transformed as well, into sand.

The blurs combined, the Four Seasons watching in fear. _"We were given this power that no other fiend could have..."_

* * *

**((Yes, Touhou references… Make fun of me all you want.**

**And before people yell at me for making Scarmiglione a 'lolicon'… There are plenty of weird fanons for Barbariccia and Rubicante. So I think he should have his fair share.))**


	5. Chapter 5 & Epilogue

((The final chapter and epilogue, please enjoy!))

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

Flames formed into a body with wings and face, where Rubicante spoke from. Water turning into large giant blue arms holding a sword and shield. The sand became a pair of legs. Finally the wind was now horns protruding out of the monster's shoulders.

Geryon started off with Barbariccia's attack. "**_Maelstorm!_** Send them to their lowest health!" The dark tornado swallowed the Four Seasons, each whip of powerful winds smacking them around before falling to the floor.

"_**Song of the Curse!**_" Scarmiglione chanted, making the copies slow down, nearly unable to move.

Rubicante grinned, seeing the doppelgangers in fear. "_**Inferno!**_" Powerful flames began to engulf Whinazzo and Sprimiglione, they began howling in pain before turning into dust, defeated.

Summecante was unaffected by the attack, Falliccia was in pain however. "Eek… I can't… I'm sorry! I can't do this! I surrender!"

"Wha?!" Summecante questioned, before seeing Falli trying to run away with the dust, back into the mirrors. "No! You cowardly girl! Get back here or-" He looked at the Geryon.

"Cagnazzo, do you want to finish him?" Rubicante asked.

"Gladly!" Raising his arm, he struck down on Summecante with the sword. The mirror of Rubi began to turn to dust as well.

Before fading away, Summecante grinned. "Red-faced terror, Rubicante… I will remember you, even more than I did before… I will never forget this encounter… _Farewell_."

Upon the dust blowing back into the mirror, the Geryon attempted to smash the mirrors, in hope they would not return. This time, it was a success, and the exit was right behind them.

But there was no record player, or anything close to that. Making the fiends wonder where the lovely music that lured them had originated. Even then, it stopped.

Transforming back to normal, Scarmiglione groaned. "The exit was right next to the sssstart in this sssstupid maze, but they had to make it a long way to get jussssst there?" Cagnazzo tried to laugh it off.

"Cagnazzo, wasn't there something you were going to say before you asked me about anything I could do?" The turtle stopped, remembering he said that and blushed. His eyes averted to Milon and then back.

It would be awkward to confess now, because they weren't at a point where they would be killed. "Uhhh, just that… I'm sorry for getting us into this mess! Yeah! And, uh… we should just get out of here before anything else happens!" He faked a smile and ran out, Barbariccia shook her head, and followed.

Scarmiglione followed the water fiend. "For once, Cagnazzo is right… Let'sssss go home, Juro will worry. Do not take too long, we'll be waiting by the exit."

With a small sigh, Rubicante felt himself frown. "The Four Reflections of Seasons… I am sorry." He whispered, turning his back.

_"You don't have to be… I'm sorry."_

Perking up, Rubicante looked over his shoulder. There was Falliccia. "I did not want to attack you, because… You were so much different than Summe! Everyone, even my associates made fun of my stutter or that I cry too much! I watched you down-talk Summecante, put him in his place... And… It was _true_!

"No one had ever said that to him before, not even me! And I respect that so much… You are… _Nice_… And I want to be _with_ you!" She began sobbing.

Rubicante paused, seeing Falli cry was depressing to him. Barbariccia never cried, only once she did. "I apologize, but there is not way for you to come with us. Whinazzo said so, did he not? That you cannot leave unless your counterpart stays... And I care too much for Barbariccia."

"Y-you love her, but… S-she loves Kain Highwind!" Falliccia gripped to his clothes, pressing up to his warmth. "I would love you! You don't need her! And I would never abandon you! Please…" Rubicante was shocked by such actions of affection.

It was heart-breaking for him, this girl cared about him… But he did not feel the same way, he just felt guilty for what had to be done. "No." He answered, Falliccia could feel her heart shatter and fill with pain.

He gently shoved her, before setting the area around them to flames. "One day, I hope we can meet again, without hostility or envy… But for now, you should go back to your associates." With his back turned once more, he stepped to the exit as the fire burned brighter.

Falliccia could not put the flame out, and just began to burst out into tears.

* * *

"What took so long?" Barbariccia looked puzzled. "I smell fire, what did you do?!"

Looking down, Rubicante went into the elevator. "It's nothing, I had to finish something so they do not return."

Going down felt like everything around the four was spinning, but they had already put up with so much that they no longer cared for anything.

The elevator stopped at the back of the tower. "So… Guess trick-or-treating is over?" Cagnazzo snickered, before Scarmiglione smacked him upside the head! "Ow! It was a joke!"

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

By the time they arrived back to their hideaway, a small girl exactly like the doll Spring had greeted them. "Welcome back master and associates, you weren't out very long... Did something happen?"

It took a while to notice until now, but no time had passed at all since they went inside the tower. "Juro." Scarmiglione placed his large hand on her head. "Tell me, would you ever confuse sssssomeone elssssse for me?"

"No. I'm not just saying that either. I know you too well, your attitude, expressions, reactions, feelings. I could not confuse my master for anyone." Scarmiglione let out a smile of relief, before lifting up the small undead girl, embracing her. "Ah? Master, are you sure nothing happened?"

He placed a kiss upon her forehead. "It would be too much of a long ssssstory, love."

Face turning red, she tried to respond. "Ah, master, that's right. I called Mystia Lorelei up, she would be bringing in a meal for tonight. I knew that Rubicante would be gone, and I'm too small so… Had to prepare dinner somehow. And yes Cagnazzo, I made sure you get a salad this time."

"Damn, I was gonna stuff my face and count the candy I got!" He laughed. "Unfortunately, your boyfriend is a cheater and got more sweets by not wearing a costume!" Cagnazzo began to laze around, ridding of his jumpsuit.

Rubicante just stared out the window, Barbariccia grabbed his shoulder. "Something bothering you?"

"Hm? Oh, no, not at all." Rubicante lied, the others could tell. He was in slight fear for what had occurred, and felt a sense of guilt. "Just waiting for Miss Lorelei to arrive."

Carefully, he placed the Capt. Falcon helmet down. Staring into the moonlight. Wondering if they would ever meet again, and if what they saw was real. Rubicante looked to the side, seeing a mirror. Approached it, before whispering...

_"Mirror, oh, mirror on the wall…"_

* * *

**((And that's the end! I had a lot of fun writing this… Listened to a lot of "Who Killed U.N. Owen?" while writing, so now it's stuck in my head! Hope you enjoyed this late Halloween fic!))**


End file.
